mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's second version/Edits
PlasmoidThunder's edit ) |Image = File:PTRPFlandre2Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = PlasmoidThunder |Downloadlink = PlasmoidThunder's Scrapheap |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} PlasmoidThunder's edit is primarily a modification of the original character's moveset, removing the moves derived from Vega and instead incorporating a far more rushdown-focused set of tools, while also altering the moves that were kept; the most significant alterations are to two of Flandre's Hypers, with Taboo "Laevatein" now functioning as stationary reversal that boasts great range and Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" no longer knocking the opponent out in one hit. The moves that were added to the character include a new aerial (with the old aerial now activated using + in the air) that knocks the opponent away and causes Flandre to recoil backwards slightly, an air grab based on the original version's Cranberry Trap Special, Comet Bow, which combines the traits of both versions of the removed Starbow Break Special, Destruction Arrow, which is based on the same Special from RicePigeon's first version of Flandre, and Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break", which replaces Taboo "Four of a Kind" and functions like an enhanced version of Starbow Break . Aside from the moveset, Flandre has also received a new set of victory quotes, a slightly modified select portrait, and features a total of 30 palettes. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Removed Specials' |42}} / | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to version: version: height varies with distance from wall, can be cancelled into Straight Flush during startup|}} during Catadioptric| on counterhit|}} + / + during Catadioptric| Automatically cancels into Owen's Chandelier on whiff|}} + during Catadioptric| Turns to face opponent|}} 'Removed Hypers' |42}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Removed Others' |42}} |Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to / }} to adjust trajectory Can be cancelled into Straight Flush during startup Can be followed up with Owen's Chandelier, Cranberry Trap, or Starbow Break B|}} 'Modified Specials' |42}} during startup of Starbow Break and Catadioptric}}| Turns to face opponent| }} |42}} | and versions: version: version: version: }}|}} |42}} }}| Number of hits and distance travelled vary with button pressed |}} 'Modified Hypers' |42}} or |42}} | Final hit: , Uses 1000 Power Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to}}| }} |42}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match An alternate animation plays if the move K.O.s the opponent after Flandre has won at least one round Uses 3000 Power Flandre must have won at least one round Cannot be cancelled into unless opponent's Life is less than 350 or less than 35% of maximum (uses highest value)}}| }} 'Added Specials' |42}} / | Trajectory varies with button pressed version: version: | | }} | }}}} |42}} | Trajectory varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Added Hypers' |42}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:PTRPFlandre2Pal10.png|1,10 |File:PTRPFlandre2Pal11.png|1,11 |File:PTRPFlandre2Pal12.png|1,12 ( 's colours) |Palnote = 3E}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' 'Trivia' *''Comet Bow'' is named after and vaguely based on Flandre Scarlet's sole Spell Card in the Touhou Project fangame Concealed the Conclusion. *Flandre's 30th palette is based on Ronald McDonald as a reference to the popular Touhou remix parody , which is more commonly known as Ronald McDonald Insanity or McRoll'd. *Inside the sprite file, there are unused sprites pertaining to Q.E.D. "Ripples of 495 Years", which includes Spell Card text and a Last Word image. }}